


I'll Be With You Till The End Of This Day

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried to make it enjoyable, It's cheesy, M/M, Not Beta Read, but no one except for them knows, don't know about that now, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Another sleepless night, huh?"





	I'll Be With You Till The End Of This Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I'm back with another HongHwa fanfic because when do I not write about these two?  
> I hope you enjoy ♥  
> Remember: this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any errors, they're not intentional, I'm just tired lol  
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, I always love reading what you think ♥
> 
>  
> 
> (Title: Ateez; Twilight)

Seonghwa sighs as he walks down the long hallway, seeing the lights in the studio are still on and there is noise coming from inside it. Which always meant only one thing, Hongjoong's still up. He reaches for the handle, slowly opening the door, trying his best to not make it creak. He silently slips inside, surprised the other still hasn't noticed him. He gets closer, smiling when he sees the white earbuds in Hongjoong's ears.

"Another sleepless night, huh?"

He says, doubting the other heard him and placing a hand onto the younger's shoulder. Hongjoong's head whips up to meet Seonghwa's eyes and he smiles a bit, pulling out his earphones and dropping them down onto the desk in front of him.

"You should be sleeping."

He says softly, turning his chair to Seonghwa so he can face him fully. Seonghwa shakes his head, backing up and sitting on the couch in the corner of the small studio.

"Can't without you."

"Cheesy."

Seonghwa laughs and shrugs, brushing away the hair in his eyes and pushing them behind his ear. He looks at Hongjoong with half-lidded eyes, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"It's the truth."

Hongjoong rolls his eyes playfully and turns back to his computer. He takes a cup, that's been standing there for at least five hours because Seonghwa saw it there earlier, into his hand and takes a sip. The older doesn't even want to know what's in it if he's completely honest.

Hongjoong shakes his head and puts it down, his face scrunching up in disgust, the older really doesn't want to know what was in it.

"Look, you shouldn't be wasting your time with me, you should just go and-"

"You're worthy every second of my time."

The leader stops to chuckle, looking over his shoulder at the smiling older man. He shakes his head, feeling his heart flutter at the words that leave the other's mouth.

"Whatever, I won't wake you up if you fall asleep on that couch though, also, don't recommend it, your back will hurt, real bad."

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you."

Seonghwa whispers while pulling out his phone but Hongjoong hears him loud and clear. He leans back into his chair with a huff and turns around to look at the older.

"You're so corny today."

He whines, closing his eyes tightly. Seonghwa laughs, covering his mouth with his palm, throwing his head back a little in laughter.

"Can't not be, it's me after all."

He mumbles into his hand, and Hongjoong nods and snickers after opening his eyes again.

"True."

He says as he turns back around to continue working.

As seconds turn into minutes and those turn into an hour, Hongjoong leans back into the chair, streching his arms above his head. Satisfied with the pop it makes he smiles and turns around to look at Seonghwa.

The older's eyes are droopy yet he's still staring into his phone to keep himself awake and waiting for him to finish so they can go home.

 _'how_ _cu_ _ _ _te'___   Hongjoong thinks as he shifts closer so he's sitting in front of the older.

"Baby?"

He calls out softly and quietly, trying to get the vocalist's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Look at me?"

Seonghwa hums, tilting his head back to look at the young rapper.

"Hm?"

Hongjoong smiles, reaching his hand out to cup the older's cheek. Seonghwa feels his cheeks heat up a bit and he knows Hongjoong can feel it too by the way his smile gets wider and brighter. The leader leans down, ghosting his lips over Seonghwa's, he pulls back a little and looks Seonghwa in the eyes, finally seeing them from up close for the first time that day.

The older holds himself from just leaning up and instead waits for the rapper to do it himself, though he's getting impatient.

Few seconds later Hongjoong finally closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against the other's in a closed mouth kiss. Seonghwa hums, finally getting his long craved kiss from the younger man.

"I love you."

Hongjoong whispers when they pull back, enough to take a deep breath but not enough to not feel their harsh breaths on each other's faces.

"And I'm the cheesy one?"

Seonghwa laughs and Hongjoong nods while giggling.

"Yup, now get up, we're leaving."

"But what about your work?"

The older asks, standing up and putting his phone into his back pocket.

"I'll finish it tomorrow, wanna go home now."

"Wow, that's the first time you said something like that."

The younger nods a bit, looking around for his own phone, frowning when he doesn't see it on the desk where he had previously put it.

"What're you looking for?"

Seonghwa asks, looking the same direction as the rapper.

"My phone."

The leader pouts up at the other and Seonghwa shakes his head, pointing to Hongjoong's hand. The younger makes an 'aha' sound, face heating up in embarrassment. Seonghwa chuckles, reaching for Hongjoong's free hand and taking it into his own.

They walk out of the studio in no real rush, peacefully shutting off all the lights and locking it. After everything is done Hongjoong looks up at Seonghwa, giving his hand a light squeeze before letting his legs move forward. The older follows, looking around for any people as soon as they walk out of the front door of the building.

He sighs and laughs after realizing what time it is, and how dark everything around them is, so there isn't a chance someone could see them walking like this.

They get to their dorm faster than they expected but neither of them can complain. They sneak through the living room into their bedroom, closing the door as silently as possible.

Hongjoong lets Seonghwa lay down onto his bed first before he himself lays next to him, pulling him closer and scanning his face with his eyes, realizing how lucky he is to have someone like Seonghwa.

"You're so, so beautiful, Hwa."

He whispers to the taller and Seonghwa shakes his head, almost unnoticeably.

"I'm not Joongie, please."

The leader frowns, one of his hands coming up to Seonghwa's face, caressing his cheek with his fingers.

"Oh stop that, you know you're gorgeous."

"Actually-"

"Hush, don't wanna hear another word from you tonight, now close your eyes and sleep, you're tired."

Seonghwa smiles and so does Hongjoong before the older opens his mouth again.

"But you need-"

"I said, I don't wanna hear another word from you tonight, now close your eyes and sleep or I'll get up and go into your bed and sleep there."

Seonghwa is quick to shake his head, cuddling into Hongjoong's smaller figure, resting his head under the younger's chin.

"There we go."

Hongjoong mumbles into his hair and Seonghwa giggles before sighing and throwing an arm around Hongjoong's side. The younger pulls him closer by his waist, planting a kiss to the top of Seonghwa's head.

He ignores the itchy feeling to get up and go finish his work and instead focuses on finally getting some sleep and having Seonghwa like this after a long long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
